


[Podfic of] Radio Friendly

by the24thkey



Category: GOT7
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:29:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27311914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the24thkey/pseuds/the24thkey
Summary: “Thank you for tuning in,” Jinyoung says, genuine gratitude evident in his voice. “Do you listen often?”Every night, Jaebum thinks, but he just shrugs, as casual as he can manage, and says in what he hopes is a breezy tone, “When I can, I usually work so late...”Lies. He always stops what he’s doing when six o’clock rolls around, even forces Yoongi to listen with him when they’re working together. Luckily they’ve gotten to a point in their relationship that Yoongi just sighs and accepts defeat with only minimal teasing.[OR; Jinyoung is the host of an evening radio show and Jaebum, a music producer who offices a few floors up, is maybe one of his biggest fans.]
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	[Podfic of] Radio Friendly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [girlwithabubblegun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlwithabubblegun/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Radio Friendly](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20033035) by [bigbabyjeno](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigbabyjeno/pseuds/bigbabyjeno). 



**Length:** 57:47

**Music:** Defsoul - Sometime

**Download:[here](http://24thkey.parakaproductions.com/podfic/radiofriendly.mp3)**

Enjoy <3


End file.
